A hidden pain
by Frithy-lu
Summary: Rosalie has never liked Bella, but how far does that hate actually go?
1. Chapter 1

The door swung open, the house looked calm enough, but Edward suddenly thrust his hand into Bella's chest.

"Stop" he hissed "Rosalie's upset"

Suddenly shouts ripped through the house.

"Why is she here again, can't she just leave us alone"  
"Rosalie calm down, please. Bella is Edward's mate now, you must adjust to her, she is family"

"Why are you so protective of her Carlisle"  
"Rosalie I will always be protective of.."

Carlisle didn't get any further before Rosalie slammed her door in his face. Edward could hear her thoughts and she was almost exploding with rage, but there was something else, a new emotion that her thoughts gave away, she was upset, confused and hurt. Edward couldn't understand it why would Rosalie be feeling this.

He gripped Bella's hand and they continued through the house, the scene that greeted them in the lounge was one of despair, Carlisle held his head in his hands whilst Esme tried her best to comfort and console him, the rest of the family was arranged around them, not knowing whether to try and comfort Rosalie or whether to stay and comfort their father. Alice's eye's widened and she froze.. "it's Rose, s..she's going to run, CARLISLE she's going to run". Before she had finished Emmett was up running towards the stairs.

"ROSALIE, ROSE!"

But Alice could see it was too late, in her room Rosalie's curtains were flowing in the gentle breeze created by the open window.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

The tree's were a blur as she whipped past them, tears would have been there if she had been human, but vampires couldn't cry and that was something she was glad for. She knew that Edward would have picked up on her feelings, whilst Alice would have told the family of her plans to run.

She didn't care she just needed to get out of that place, out of her living hell. Emmett would be hurt but he would understand and right now Rosalie didn't believe that anyone could ever feel as hurt as she did.

It had taken her and Carlisle two years to speak let alone form a father/ daughter relationship, but here was Bella waltzing in and in no short time she had Carlisle wrapped around her pinky, he promised to protect her and anyone whom she deemed important like that father hers Charlie or something a rather. Hurt and anger boiled within Rosalie to make a bitter combination she was sick of Bella, sick of that silly human and her willingness to throw away her mortal life, she jus didn't understand the trials of being a vampire, never ageing, or having kids. Rosalie was jealous yes, but not that she would ever admit that to someone.

She finally stopped running and sat on a fallen trunk, she had so many emotions running through her mind and she needed comfort, she needed someone to find her who would give her the time and place so that she could explain how she was feeling, but Edward usually shut her up when she tried to explain herself, so the emotions had continued to bottle themselves, the pressure building up waiting to explode.

**Carlisle's Point of View**

He needed to find her, he needed to hold his child and help her forget all the pain that she had held for so long, Carlisle knew that Rosalie had been unimpressed with Bella but he didn't know that she had felt this bad. The house had been chaos when they had discovered her empty room, Esme had collapsed on the stairs howling for her baby, whilst the rest of them had somehow let themselves fall into shock, no one knew what to do. Alice was to distraught to pay attention to her visions and Carlisle had known that he would go out and find her, he would bring Rose home and comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. He knew deep down that Rosalie would always mean more to him, she was his first daughter and she had helped to build the Cullen family.

This had to be one of the first instances where he was glad for his heightened sense of smell, he knew he would be able to trace his daughter and he was right. Walking slowly towards an open in the forest he saw a mess of blond hair connected to a girl who was trying to close in on herself, this was his Rose.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

She could feel eye's behind her and she knew it was Carlisle, but he made no movements and it made her nervous, was he going to say something, or was he simply going to stand there. The longer he just stood there the more anger built up inside her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT CARLISLE"

"Rose I, .."

She turned to face him and her eye's flashed, how could he call himself her father when he couldn't even comfort her.

"Go away", a growl started to build within her throat "GO AWAY"

But instead of walking away like she thought he would, he simply held out his hand and walked towards her as if she were a hurt animal. This only frustrated her more.

"Rosalie" he murmured soothingly "Rosalie I understand that your hurt, and im only here to listen, so please, _please_ talk to me"

"im not going to talk so your only wasting your breath, _Carlisle"_

**Carlisle's Point of View**

The emphasis on his name nearly broke his heart, why was she feeling so much pain and anger, these emotions were obvious to him as she spoke, her very words accentuated the pain that was only rapidly increasing within her.

"Rosalie I just want to understand what the matter is, we know that you haven't always appreciated Bella but you've never reacted like this to her presence, we ju-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT FLITH INFRONT ME"

"Rosalie"

"No! this is me talking, are you going to listen or not"

Carlisle could virtually feel the anger now, but he had asked for her to talk, and so listen he shall, he hung his head and motioned for her to continue.

"You want to know why I dislike her so much? Well I'll tell you. She is a irresponsible human who has done NOTHING but put this family in danger, she always goes on about how she just can't _wait_ to be immortal, and worst of all, worst of all you care more for her than you will EVER care for me and you constantly flaunt it in my face, I HATE HER for it and I ..I HATE YOU"

Carlisle's heart lay torn on the floor but he had asked, and it was only right that he let her talk, no matter how hard it was to hear.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, I really am"

"YOUR NOT, and you will NEVER be"

And with that she fled even further into the forest, Carlisle wanted to scoop her into his arms and hold her, cry with her and comfort her in the only way that a father could, but he knew that she was in to much pain and she needed time to herself. Defeated he watched her leave and turned away, back to the house.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

Guilt was now mixing with my emotions, I hadn't meant to talk to Carlisle so harshly but he needed to understand where I was coming from, he had hurt me and if hurting him was the only way to make him realize that then so be it.

I turned my back on him and kept on walking, as slow as a human would. I wasn't going back home, not yet anyway. I could survive happily by myself for a while at least. I promised mentally to the family that I would only be away as long as it would take me to recollect my feelings.

**Carlisle's Point of View**

The house loomed in front of me, normally I loved seeing the house and those who waited inside, but I had failed to bring Rosalie home in fact I feel I had only made things worse for all of us. I saw the family lined up against the window, Alice practically pressing herself into the glass, she would have seen what happened in the forest but at least she seemed to have the decency to keep it to herself, so that I could relay the news to them myself. It was times such as these that I really appreciated my family and their discrepancy.

I walked through the door with a heavy heart, they stared openly at me and I could feel their faces drop as I shook my head.

"she isn't coming home, at least not for now"


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie still harbored feelings towards Bella but she didn't feel they were as bad as they had been a week before, she was thankful that Carlisle hadn't gone and sent the family after her, she had doubted that was going to help.

She just wished that they would understand her resentment towards Bella, she was human, she could age and she could have a family that Rosalie had always wanted. Rosalie didn't resent Carlisle for turning her into a vampire, he was only trying to protect her and give her a 'second chance' at life, as Edward so astutely put it.

Most days were good, and Rosalie had fun with her new family, but other days were hard and merely merged with others, those days felt continuous and mediocre. Why couldn't anyone understand where she was coming from, Carlisle had made no attempt to covet her like he did for Bella, the silly human had simply walked in and everyone went loopy over her, Rosalie couldn't stand it and she couldn't stand her. But she knew that the family was waiting for her to return home and she had no choice, she couldn't spend the rest of her time in the forest.

**Carlisle's Point of View**

I forgot how many hours I had spent leaning against the window waiting for a glimpse of blond, when was my darling coming home.

Esme was despondent and nothing would fix that, she moped around the house, refusing to hunt and calling for her Rose. The rest of the family wasn't much better even Edward who was normally at war with Rosalie.

A rustle caught his attention and he once more scanned the forest for the appearance of his daughter, he was about to turn away when she appeared staring up at him, and she motioned for him to come.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

As I walked up to the house I saw him standing guard over the forest, I knew it was now or never so I walked forward so that he could see me and beckoned for him to join me, I wasn't ready to face my family but I was fairly sure I could face him.

He followed me as I backed further into the tree's, I couldn't look him in the eye, guilt for what I had said to him last time I saw him, rocked me to the core. I was surprised he had wanted to come; if I was him I wouldn't of.

"Carlisle I.. I want to ..I"

Somehow the words couldn't form, I could see he was waiting and giving me the time to form my words, but I just couldn't.

He moved forward and said softly. "You can tell me anything honey, please"

"DON'T SAY THAT, IM NOT YOUR HONEY"

I mentally swore at myself, I was just making things worse, so much for being ready, I made myself look at Carlisle and instantly wished I hadn't, his face was crestfallen and he looked distraught.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie, it won't happen again"

**Carlisle's Point of View**

I was trying so hard not upset her, but we didn't seem to be getting anywhere. I knew that I had to tread carefully, if I was to brash then she would shut down, not wanting to share her feelings. If I was to gentle than she would think I was treating her like a child and that would only infuriate her further. I had to get the balance just right if she was going to come home.

"We miss you at home"

"Ok" she looked down at her hands, I couldn't tell how she was feeling, she had learned to hide her emotions so well.

"Why did you want me to come Rose?"

She looked up at that, she looked apprehensive, I could see she wanted to tell me, but she was finding it hard.

"I want to come home Carlisle.. but not before you listen to my side of the story".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I have appreciated all the feedback and it really has meant a lot **** (****- what a stereotypical disclaimer **** )**

" I just don't not understand why you are so taken with Bella, she is only human"

"Rosalie, she is Edward's mate, we took in Emmett as you asked, we cared for him because he is your mate, we are only doing the same for Bella"

"NO Carlisle, you aren't even with Em it took you just under a year to fully accept him as your son, yet that human can walk in and within in two weeks, it's all Bella this, Bella that, Bella I would die for you"

"Rose, you know it's not like that, don't be silly"

"DON'T BE SILLY!"

I felt like I could explode with anger, how dare Carlisle call me silly, why won't listen to my story, just for a second at least.

"Oh Carlisle, how silly of me, I thought you would sit and listen to what I had to say, but you are only proving my point. When I came to this family, it took a long time for us to accept one another and I was one of your kind, she isn't and yet she suddenly seems to be the perfect daughter"

**Carlisle's Point of View**

I could feel so many emotions rising up inside of me, I was saddened that Rose was feeling this way, but I was mad that she was so accusing of me. Of course I wouldn't prefer one to the other, but her words were infuriating and I tried hard to keep my patience with her.

"Rose please, listen to me, you are my daughter, Bella is not, not yet at least. Of course I wouldn't prefer her over you, you are special to me, and yes you test my patience to the extreme's half the time, but I love you and a person's fault's make them who they are as much as their strong points"

"If you couldn't chose one over the other than why don't you treat me like you treat her"

" I do, I do.."

"No Carlisle, you DON'T , you don't treat me like you treat her, whenever she comes around you suddenly act differently, like your trying to impress her.. you are you are trying to impress her aren't you, you want her to keep coming over, never minding what the rest of us feel"

"Of course I'm trying to impress her, I want her to feel accepted and welcome in our family, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you any less, than I do for her"

"Oh I understand"

She snorted at me and I knew I wasn't getting through to her, the walls she had placed around her were though to penetrate and it longer to get through to her than the other children.

"When I first accepted you into the family, I felt awful for what I had done, you had suffered so much that night and I was scared that you would fear or hate me for what I had done to you, because I never had the chance to get to know you when you were still human. Whereas I have that chance with Bella, I can get to know her before she becomes one of us, if she becomes one of us. Meeting Bella has given me another to get things right. "

"I never hated you, I just didn't understand why you wanted to save me in the first place"

I walked forward and grabbed her hand.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance, even those who don't believe they do"

**Rosalie's Point of View**

Carlisle had a point and I knew it. I felt bad that he had been seeking for a chance to fix things for himself, having to wait this long must have been pure torture. I was glad we had found the time to talk like this, sure the circumstances hadn't been the kind I had wanted but I had to take it as it came.

"I'm so sorry.. dad"

As soon as the last word came out, I saw a rapid change on Carlisle's face. He no longer looked like a man who was trying to win a never ending battle with a girl, but rather as a father who was trying to make his daughter realize just how much he loved her.

"Rose I do understand where your coming from, really and im not saying that you have to adore Bella and be her best friend, but she is Edward's mate and you need to respect that."

I hung my head, dad could be so comforting and yet so firm and he normally got the balance of those emotions just right.

"I know that, dad"

He smiled and held out his hand.

"Home time?"

I didn't have to answer, I knew things weren't perfect but I knew dad would be by my side to help make them better.


End file.
